Single On Valentines Dayand Loving It!
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn oneshot. She's single on Valentines Day and really not minding-despite what her friends may think. So how will she spend the day?


**So here's just a little (okay, long…) oneshot I tossed together to be sure I had something for that holiday. :) Hope everyone likes it! You can let me know with a review…maybe? **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Camp Rock characters or Valentines Day. Or any movies mentioned. Oh, I don't own Starbucks, either. **

* * *

Caitlyn despised Valentines Day. No, that's not true. She really didn't mind it all that much. People just tended to think she hated it-assuming she didn't like it, just because she was single. Despite her protests that Valentines Day was alright with her-she was _happy_ single!-they still thought she was just covering up.

Granted, pink _was_ the most horrific color she had ever seen in her life. And there _was_ quite a bit of it on that one particular day. But she had nothing against red at all, in fact, Caitlyn quite liked the spunky, bright red that lit up stores for that particular holiday.

When Valentines Day was right around the corner, Caitlyn rolled her eyes inside as her friends began to worry that she would be lonely on that special day. Tess invited her over for some cookies and "catching up" but Caitlyn said no, knowing the blond had a wonderfully sweet boyfriend-one that wouldn't be too happy that his all too nice girlfriend had plans that day.

Caitlyn was pretty sure she was going to strangle someone by the time the day before Valentines Day came. Her and a few friends were meeting at Starbucks and they'd been there a mere five minutes when invitations started shooting at her. Did everyone really think she was that desperate and miserable on Valentines Day?!

"If you don't all shut up," Caitlyn began calmly, interrupting both Peggy and Jason, each offering to let her come over despite them each having their girlfriend and boyfriend over at some point that special day, "I'm going to drown someone in my mocha. Thank you."

The only one who laughed at her joke was Shane and Caitlyn shot him a glare. She was half serious and it wasn't as if her threat spared him. He had suggested they watch movies all day Valentines day, "seeing as they were both pitifully single". His words were probably the worst.

"We just don't' want you to be feeling lonely on Valentines Day," Nate pointed out, looking a bit irritated with her gruff mood. He put on a half smile before going on, sounding as though the irritation and slipped away already, "I have plans for lunch, but that morning-"

"Don't even finish your sentence. Think, rethink, and be quiet." Caitlyn snapped, trying to force back a smile as she slid down in her seat a bit. She was actually quite enjoying pretending to be grumpy, but Shane looked as if he saw right through her fake bad mood, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She muttered when Nate rolled his eyes and didn't continue with his invitation.

The group moved on in the conversation, figuring it was better just to leave Caitlyn alone then egg her (fake) annoyance on. She smiled slightly to herself, swirling the dark and quickly cooling liquid in her cup as she let her mind slip away from the conversation at hand.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Caitlyn wiped the smile off her face and snapped her eyes upward, meeting Shane's from where he sat across the table from her. The smirk on his face didn't pass her notice and she glared at him, wondering what he had to be so smug looking about. When he leaned forward a bit she found herself mirroring the action to hear his hushed words that no one seemed to notice them exchanging.

"So, Cait, we still up for a day full of movies on 'Love Day'?"

"In your dreams, Shane." Caitlyn scoffed, taking a sip of her mocha and pondering whether or not she had enough change to get a second one. She probably really didn't need any more caffeine in her body, but didn't really care, either.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Shane's amused, soft voice spoke and Caitlyn met his eyes, putting on a smirk of her own.

"Whatever are you talking about, Shane Gray?" she asked innocently. He gestured to the others with his head.

"So, making them feel bad for you not having someone special on Valentines Day when you don't really care….Sounds kinda low, if you ask me." Shane's grin said he didn't really care at all.

"Well, I didn't ask you, thank you very much. And I need another mocha, so if you'll excuse me." Caitlyn stood up and tossed her now empty cup in the trash, ordered another drink and had just taken it from the Starbucks girl when she turned and ran into Shane.

"Are you trying to get burned?" she hissed to Shane, glancing over his shirt and thankful she hadn't spilled any of her hot drink on him. That would be so painful.

"Are you trying to burn me?" he shot back, eyebrows raised and Caitlyn rolled her eyes, biting back a gasp when he grabbed her cup from her, "Thanks!" It was too late to stop him. He'd already taken a huge swallow and handed the cup back to her, wincing at the scalding mocha.

"You idiot!" Caitlyn muttered, but was unable to hold in the laugh at his still pained look on his face at being burned.

"I think I'm melting inside now." he coughed.

"Why did you do that?" Caitlyn huffed, staring forlornly at her cup of mocha, "I perfectly good drink-wasted."

"Wasted?"

"I'm _not_ drinking after you." She stated sternly, handing the cup back to him,

"Too hot." He stated, refusing to take it, "Don't you remember?" Shane pointed to his throat, "Burning in here, Cait, burning, I tell you."

"Your own fault-"

"So I'll see you Valentines Day at my place? Pick up whatever you want to watch." Shane held up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to give a snappy reply, "Don't say anything, Cait, I'm already gonna be bored as anything and so are you. We'll have out own celebration. Celebration of…movies…Please?"

Caitlyn just looked at him. She didn't know why she said "fine", but she did and Shane was suddenly flashing her a smile and a wink before walking off toward the other at the table.

She had agreed so he would shut up.

Yeah, that was it.

There were too many movies to choose from. Caitlyn tried to sort them all out in her mind as she looked over several at the movie store, but her mind quickly went into overload. Huffing an impatient sigh, she shrugged and ended up grabbing five movies at random- The Ring, The Ring 2 (thank goodness Shane wasn't a pansy during scary movies), Casino Royale, The Tuxedo, and Spiderman 3.

It was a little strange at first, knocking on Shane's door and him letting her in, looking all excited to see her, and Caitlyn didn't know why it pleased her. Seeing the chips and candy he'd bought to last them through a days worth of movies suddenly made her nervous, so she talked.

"I think the Ring movies are really stupid, but they're fun to watch and make fun of. You didn't say what you wanted me to pick, so I just picked a few random ones. I've actually never seen Spiderman 3, so…hopefully it's not too bad." She flopped onto his couch, grabbing a box of Snowcaps he offered. How had he known that was her favorite movie-candy? Chance, probably.

"I love Spiderman. I want to be him. It's almost like he can fly-and shooting gooey web from your wrists has _got_ to be awesome." Shane commented, pressing play after putting in said movie. He settled on the couch next to Caitlyn and she bit her tongue to keep from commenting on his closeness or scooting away. Why was she uncomfortable with this suddenly?

It, thankfully, didn't take her long to be absorbed in the movie and Caitlyn didn't even notice Shane was seated next to her until they both reached into the box of candy at the same time. It felt so cliché and like a scene from a bad romance movie and she cursed herself for jerking her hand away in silent panic when he didn't even seem to notice.

Everything was fine for the rest of the movie, until toward the end, Shane shifted positions, causing his leg to bump against hers. Her heart raced and she didn't know why. Without thinking, Caitlyn glanced nervously at Shane, feeling her stomach drop at catching him looking right at her, too.

She watched in surprise as a flushed spread across his cheeks and Caitlyn wondered what could cause him to blush over something so trivial. Her thoughts were distracted, though, when Shane rested his hand on her leg with his palm up.

Caitlyn almost made the mistake of ruining the moment by asking him snappily what he wanted. Instead she bit her lip at the shy look on Shane's face before setting her hand in his hot one and turning her gazed back to the tv.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand the entire movie though, and Caitlyn couldn't concentrate when he did that. It was useless to watch stupid Spiderman when such a gorgeous guy was seated next to her driving her crazy-most likely knowing it, too.

"That was awesome." Shane stated simply, eyes focused on the screen and Caitlyn turned her eyes to look up at him. Without even thinking-or breathing-Caitlyn brushed her lips against his jaw.

She felt him tense and instantly regretted her actions, jerking away and silently refusing to meet his eyes. Shane didn't make her look at him, but instead leaned over to whisper in her ear, "And _that_ was unexpected. Now I have to return the favor."

His husky words and tone made Caitlyn get goose bumps, but her skin tingled pleasantly when he pressed a soft kiss to her neck, hot breath running across her skin and making her open her mouth in a silent sigh of content.

"I'm glad you came today, Cait, aren't you?" he murmured against her sensitive skin, making a shiver shoot up her spine.

"Yes." She admitted in a whisper, turning to face him and getting lightheaded at his nearness. Shane smiled softly and brushed his lips against hers.

"Happy Valentines Day, Caity." Shane whispered, his lips brushing against hers before he withdrew looking for approval and finding her smile before he kissed her again, deeper.

**Oh, man, this one is long. But then, aren't most of them? Lol Review!**


End file.
